


when these bones decay

by valiantprincex



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantprincex/pseuds/valiantprincex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Sarah, after DYAD</p>
            </blockquote>





	when these bones decay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [updatepls (punkzero)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=updatepls+%28punkzero%29).



> prompt: propunk + things I said after it was over (will be expanded into a full fic eventually)
> 
> originally posted [ here ](http://valiantprincess.tumblr.com/post/119248222536/22-propunk) on tumblr

They sit, silent, staring at the wreckage that was once DYAD.

Strange, really, to see the thing that once controlled you reduced to such a pitiful mass of twisted steel and overly dramatic newspaper headlines.

Sarah runs, pulls on other people’s identities like cloaks and hides; she blends into the blur and rush of the world, tries to forget. And the world turns fast, too fast, and now she’s standing – hiding – in the back of the hall as Kira graduates, her jacket still smelling of smoke and her eyes still haunted, haunted. She sees Kira look to the crowd, sees Kira’s eyes skate past her and knows it’s too late, it was always too late. She feels the fact settle and hates the way it rumbles in her bones, the way it feels  _right_ , like penance.  

Sarah runs, but Rachel stays still as stone, bears the flashing cameras and the too nosy reporters, retreats to her fortress won from case after case after case, her pocket’s lined with every bit of DYAD’s former wealth. She locks her doors and pulls shades down over her windows, takes to the darkness like she was born into it, which she was, maybe.

And the years speed by like the flashes of a camera, the whirr of long dead machinery and the clicking of a mechanic eye.

~

Rachel wakes to darkness (Rachel always wakes to darkness) and breathes, sits up striaght to see a shadow standing before her. Like a mirror.

“Hey,” says a voice, and Rachel closes her eyes, remembers the smell of smoke and leather, the soft rush of hands.

She says nothing, just leans over on the bed and gestures for Sarah to sit, feels the shift of the bed as Sarah does.

“Been awhile,” she says. Her voice doesn’t feel like hers anymore, rusted as it is, tired, unused. 

“Yeah I know.”

“How did you get in?” Rachel thinks of her locked doors and covered windows, and feels afraid.

“I have my ways,” Sarah replies, and Rachel can hear a grin in her voice, the warmth there.

“If you want–”

“Can I stay?” Sarah blurts, and Rachel hears the rustle of fabric as Sarah pulls her legs up to her chest, the squeak of leather as she adjusts her jacket.

Rachel just shrugs slightly, turning her back to Sarah and lying back down on the bed.

It isn’t until after Sarah settles that she replies, her voice smooth again, the words alive once more on her tongue.

“If you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will you stay with me my love?  
> For another day.  
> Cause I don't want to be alone,  
> when I'm in this state.
> 
> Will you stay with me my love?  
> Till we're old and grey.  
> I don't wanna be alone.  
> When these bones decay  
> ~ Run, by Daughter


End file.
